UnderCover
by ButterflyxDaydream
Summary: Agent Helena Harper just return back from her mission and goes on vacation. But in the middle of her vacation, she receives another mission to go undercover at a high school when thirty teenage girls are missing. Knowing this mission is going to be hard, Helena brings her best friend who is also an agent Leon Kennedy. Will the two of them find the missing girl's? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Miss Helena Harper did it again!" Helena couldn't help but grin as her boss kept on bragging about her to her co-workers. She knew she did a fantastic job on her latest mission. Plus not to mention, the mission wasn't easy either. Actually, all of her missions weren't!

Helena cross her arms and approach her bosses' desk. She took a seat in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. Without saying a word, Helena puts both of her feet on top of his desk and lean back into the chair. "I hope you don't mind." She spoke shutting her eyes imagination a bench inside her head.

"Actually, I do mind." Her boss said pushing both of her feet off from his desk. Helena quickly opens her eyes and then groans sitting up in her chair. "Oh come on! I just came back from one of the hardest missions ever and you're not going to allow me to put my feet on your desk?"

"No. Unless you…um." "Ugh, for the last time. I'm not going to sleep with you!" Helena said getting up from her chair and then walking over where her coat was at. "Come on Helena, I promise I would go easy." He stated following her over to the sofa that was in his office.

She grabs her black goat and began to put it on. She slowly buttons up her coat as her boss was giving her a lecture of why she should sleep with him. Helena of course wasn't listening. She always never listens to people when they were giving her lecture that wasn't really relevant to her.

Especially when it came to her boss whenever he would ask her to do something silly. "You know, you're cute. No, I'm not talking about your features or anything. I'm talking about the way how you're acting. I just came from a long ass mission and you're expecting me to fall back and sleep with you? Wow, you're really such a gentleman." Helena rolls her eyes as she left his office.

As she was walking down the hallways, she seen other agents who she knew and gave them all a wave and a soft smile that she would always do. Helena gotten to an elevator and she presses the button. As she waited for the elevator, she put on her gray gloves put her white scarf around her neck.

It was cold outside and she didn't want to catch a fever or get sick. The elevator opens and she enters inside of it. No one was inside the elevator, it was just her. As she was waiting for the elevator to reach the main lobby, she took her cell phone out from her coat pocket and texted her best friend.

**Helena: Leon, where are you? Are you still going to meet up with me?**

The elevator finally reaches the main lobby and she got off the elevator dragging her feet towards the exit. She notices that it was snowing out. "Shit, I knew I should have worn my boots." She muttered under her breath. As she was waiting for Leon to arrive, she decided to just stand in the middle of the lobby reading her emails that people had sent her during her mission.

She found one from her sister Deborah and the email she has sent her wasn't not too long ago. Helena receive the message Deborah have sent her yesterday around seven forty-eight! Helena clicks on the email and begin to read:

**Subject: BBY SISTER.**

**Hi Helena, I just found out recently that you're finally coming back home tomorrow morning! I am so excited and extremely proud of you! Dad and mom are well…you know…the usual but we all are glad that you are safe and nothing bad happen to you. Oh yeah, mom and I are making dinner on the day you come back so get prepare to taste something GOOD. If you are reading this message right now, I love you and thank you for not ingoing it. **

**Love, **

**Deborah. **

Helena couldn't help herself from laughing. She was laughing how her sister Deborah and her mother are managing to still cook even though what happen last time they've did. Last time Deborah and her mother were trying to cook the turkey for Thanksgiving and sadly the chicken was burnt due from being on fire inside the oven.

Ever since then, Helena told her family that she would make the turkey for now on because she couldn't afford waiting for the turkey for a couple of hours and then end up without having the turkey inside her stomach. She was really furious that day.

"What are you laughing about?" Leon has asked approaching Helena. Helena refused to take her eyes from off her cell, she knew it was Leon. She wanted to get off her cell but she decided to just tease him which the two of them always do to each other.

"None of your business I'd say." "Excuse me Miss Harper?" Leon replied with his eyes widen and taking a step back away from her. "Excuse me from being curious." He added. "I was just kidding with you Leon. God, you're such an idiot!" She shoves her phone inside her coat pocket and wraps her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I've miss you Kennedy." Leon couldn't help but grin by Helena's touch. The two of them have not seen nor spoken to each other over five months due from their previous mission. Leon and Helena use to be partners until when their boss found out that the two of them became best friends, and hang out with each other a lot.

Their boss was so jealous that he order for them to be separate from each other and their offices be on the different floor from each other. Helena was mad by all of that and Leon was just chuckling. He thought that situation was stupid.

Finally, Leon hugged her back. "I've miss you too Helena." She buried her face into his chest and then spoke, "We need to hang out ASAP and by that I mean now." Leon couldn't hear anything what she have said. "Helena, why don't you stop burring your face into my chest and talk to me clearly?"

She groans and then pulls away from him. "I said, we need to hang out ASAP and by that I mean now." She told him. Leon scratches the back of his thinking of what the two of them should do. He liked the idea of just the two of them hanging out. "Yeah we should. I have a story to tell you."

"Great. I can't wait to hear them because your stories are like the best and hilarious." Leon and Helena begin walking out of the building and then head towards his car. Helena shoved both of her hands into her coat pocket and also shivered on her way over to his car.

Leon notices it so he put his arm around her and pulls her closer to him to keep her warm. "We're almost there alright? It's right over there." She nods her head and bites her lower lip.

When the two reach his car, Leon unlocks his car and went into the driver's seat. Helena climbs into the passenger seat and then buckles her seat belt. "Start talking Kennedy." She told him smiling.

Leon put his seat belt on too and then started the engine. "Why do I always have to start the conversations? Why don't you go this time since it's your turn?" "Alright fine stubborn one." "Stubborn? Helena? Do you hear yourself?"

Helena tried her best to hold in her laughter but it got the best of her. "I'm oh god. Sorry. I'm suppose I am being the stubborn one."

Leon let out a small chuckle. He was a bit surprise how Helena admitted herself! Usually the two of them would argue back and forth. Maybe she wasn't in the mood right now because it's cold out and she hates snow?

"Wow Helena. Never thought you would say that." Leon said. "Me neither. I'm guessing the weather got me saying that." She replied and then heard her phone buzz inside her coat pocket. She took her phone out and sees it was a text message from her sister Deborah.

"Shit." She said leaning her head back against the chair and then closes her eyes. Leon took a quick glance over at her noticing how annoyed she looked. He gave her a small gentle smile and said, "What's the matter?" She lifts her head up from her seat and then glances down at the text message that was on her phone screen.

She read out loud:

**Hi Helena! I'm pretty sure you've receive my message! Where are you? Are you coming home? Dinner is ready and mom and dad are not going to eat until you come here. Hurry up please we're starving. Text me back when you get this.**

A chuckle escapes Leon's lips as he was looking forward at the road. "Wow, sounds like they're excited for you to return home. I think it's best for you to go home to your family." "What? No!" Helena said looking at Leon sadly. "I want to hang out with you! The last time we've gotten a chance to see each other was a really long time ago. My parents can-"

"Helena no." He said cutting her off. "I promise you; tomorrow we can meet up and hang out. Right now you're family needs you. They miss you. I'm taking you over there. Now, where do they live?"

Helena knew Leon was right. What she said was a bit silly. After all, the two of them have at least five week vacation and that's plenty of time to hang out with each other. She nods her head letting Leon know that she understands what he was explaining to her. She then tells him their address and the car made a u turn heading into a different direction.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the short chapter! I promise next chapter will be much longer so be prepare! : ) **


	2. Wake Up

The car stops in front of Helena's house and Leon turn off his engine turning to face her. "Helena?" He said shaking her to wake up. Helena wakes up but not fully. She rubs her eyes and then stretches. "We're here already?"

Leon only nods his head. Helena yawns and then rubs her eyes again. "What time is it?" She question with both of her eyes close and moving her right hand all over his car door looking for the handle. "God Helena. You're acting as if you're drunk or you've just got a hangover."

A small laugh escapes Helena's lips and she still couldn't find the door handle. "Leon, I think the handle to this door is gone." He shakes his head and unbuckles his seat belt. _Is she doing this for attention? _He wondered unbuckling her seat belt too and then puts his hand on the door handle and opens it. "Why are you so helpless?" He joked.

Helena didn't respond to his joke, instead she just shrugged and gotten out of the car and slam the door behind her. Leon got out too and when he went over to Helena, he shoves both of his hands inside his coat pocket and started playing with the fabric that was inside one of his coat pockets.

He was in deep thought and was a bit concern for Helena. "Hey, Helena?" "Hmm?" Leon runs a quick finger through his blonde hair not knowing how to start it off. _Just be yourself. _"Are you alright?" "Um yeah…why'd you ask?" "Nothing…just a bit worried about you." Helena stop in her tracks and so did Leon.

The two of them both turn to face each other and Helena realizes that him and her eyes were lock on each other's. "Leon…I-I'm fine. It's just my last mission was so…exhausting and I think I need to go in a deep sleep or something. Nothing is wrong with me but thanks for caring." She took his hand and stroke his hand a little but then drops it. "Thanks."

"No problem. So I should be getting home now or heading back to HQ" He stated looking away from her. She crosses her arms over her chest and then frowns. "Why are you going back to HQ? Please tell me you don't have another mission! I swear Leon, I will kick-" "Our boss ass?" Leon finishes for her.

"No. I was going to say kick his old ass but yours was a bit better." Leon and Helena laughed until when someone opens the front door of a house that the two of them were standing in front of. "Helena?" A familiar voice to Helena of course took Helena aback. She quickly stops laughing and turn to look where the voice was coming from.

A huge smile spread across Helena's face and she quickly goes over to her older sister Deborah. "Deborah! I've miss you so much!" Deborah hugs her younger sister back and then let's goes of her. "My God Helena, you've gotten so big!" "What are you talking about? I'm the same?"

Deborah laughs and so does Helena. But then Deborah sees Leon standing behind Helena awkwardly. "Hey um, Helena?" "Yes?" She answered. "Who is that?" Deborah asked pointing at Leon. He didn't notice the finger pointing until when Helena scoffs and says, "Oh that's my dork."

"Excuse me?" He said grinning. "You heard me. Don't act like you didn't hear what I said." Leon chuckles and then walks closer to Helena. "I really need to get a nickname for you because you're too much." "Too much? Leon face it. There is no nickname out there that can fit me."

"Oh how about-" Deborah's words were cut off due from Helena's hand being on her mouth. "That's enough talking. Deborah, why don't you go inside and Leon and I chat for a minute?" Helena moves her hand away from Deborah's mouth and Deborah did what she was told.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Helena said putting her hand on the front door knob. "Yeah of course. I'll pick you up in the morning and we can go out and get coffee or something and also discuss about the latest mission we've been on." The end of Helena's lips tugged to a smirk. "I like the sound of that. I'm so in. Great, now I'm going to have difficulties sleeping tonight due from being excited for tomorrow morning."

Leon laughs, "Helena?" "Yes? You're such a child." "Whatever dork. Peace." Helena enters inside of her parents' house and Leon leaves heading back to his car.

* * *

"Mom! How many times am I going to tell you about paying attention to the oven when the turkey is inside there cooking!" Helena quickly grabs the oven mitts from off the kitchen counter and then opens the oven. Her mother was giggling. "Oh Helena…you've haven't change a bit. I was expecting you to be…" "To be what?" Helena said wishing her mother would hurry up and finish up what she was saying.

"To change. Have you ever thought about…how should I say this in a nice way? Ah yes, have you ever consider about changing your occupation?" Helena puts the turkey that was in a big unlimited foil onto the kitchen counter. She sighs and then looks at her mother who looked serious.

"M-mom…" Helena started catching her breath. "Y-you aren't serious right?" "Oh yes I am! That's why tomorrow morning I am calling your boss and telling him to fire you." Her mother leaves the kitchen and Helena started to go after her until she felt her phone buzz inside her jean pocket.

She quickly took the phone out of her right pocket hoping the message wasn't from her boss explaining how she has to go on another mission. Thankful, Helena sees a text from Leon:

**Leon: Having a great time spending time with your family?**

Helena couldn't help but not hold back her scoff. She texted him back angry,

**Helena: Sadly, no. My mother is still driving me insane about me changing my occupation and my dad and sister? They're getting on my nerves.**

**Leon: Told you to stick with pizza!**

**Helena: Shut up. I just wanted to be nice to them you know? I haven't seen them in like forever so why not pay them a visit after all the crazy shit I did back when I was a teen.**

**Leon: Haha, right. Like that time when you've snuck out of your house just to attend to some crazy teen party and ended up getting drunk. **

**Helena: Omg Leon. Stop. I was only sixteen for crying out loud!**

**Leon: When I was sixteen I've never even thought about getting drunk.**

**Helena: Oh really? **

**Leon: Yes really. **

**Helena: Liar liar, blonde hair is on fire.**

**Leon: Very mature Miss Harper.**

**Helena: I'm not done with you Mr. Kennedy. Tomorrow when I see you, you're going down. Remember that. **

**Leon: Is that a threat Miss Harper? Because if it is then I think I will have to report that to the feds. **

**Helena: For your information Mr. Kennedy, what I stated back there was not a threat k? It was a promise. **

**Leon: Still a threat in my book.**

**Helena: Lol, look. I have to go. **

**Leon: Alright :)**

Helena put her phone away back inside her pocket and headed out of the kitchen. As she was going to the dining room, she sees Deborah preparing the table. "So what do you think of him?" Deborah asks putting a final plate down on the table.

"Who?" Helena asked organizing the napkins and forks and spoons. "That guy from earlier…wasn't his name um…" "Leon?" Helena finished for her. "Uh yeah? Are you crushing on him?" Deborah stops what she was doing to look over at Helena and see how she would react.

Helena was calm. Her face was still normal and so was her voice. "Leon and I are just friends. Nothing more." "Oh good because I think he's cute. Do you think I have a chance with him?" Helena this time giggles. "I think Leon is taken by someone." "Do you know who she is?" "Uh…not a clue." She lied leaving the dining room.

Deborah follows right behind her. "You're lying Helena." "No I am not. Leon and I have a like…complicated relationship. We're friends and all…actually best friends but he doesn't tell me everything that's personal to him and I don't tell him anything personal of mine. Unless it's feelings…little things like that."

Deborah eye widen at the last part. "Really? I still don't believe you. You know what! You probably just want Leon for yourself! That's right!" Deborah went up to her younger sister's face pointing at her. "But guess what? You're not going to have him because I'm going to get him first before you!"

Helena tried her very best to not laugh at her sister's comments. "Deborah, I don't have a crush on Leon! I swear! He is all yours! Besides, even if I did have a crush on him I don't think he would like me back."

"Lies."

Helena rolls her eyes and then crosses her arms. "Dinner is ready!" Deborah shouted.

* * *

The next day, Helena was lying in bed on her stomach in deep sleep. Her bedroom was dark but not dark like in the night time. The shades that she have picked out a couple of months ago for her bedroom are black and the only reason why she bought that color was because she wanted to block the sunlight from coming inside her bedroom to not disturb her deep sleep.

Too bad her deep sleep is going to end now. Helena heard her window shades move and the sunlight coming from outside flashing directly at her face. She quickly jumps out of bed but fail landing on the floor. "Wow Helena, you are a heavy sleeper."

Helena just lies there on the floor not wanting to open her eyes. "What do you expect Leon? I'm tired!" "Helena! It's three in the afternoon and we were supposed to meet up at the coffee shop around ten." She lifts her head up from off the wooden floor and said, "Oh my-Leon! I am so sorry! I'd make it up to you. I promise." Helena gets up from off the floor and heads inside her bathroom.

Leon went downstairs in her house living room to give her her space and privacy. For the next twenty minutes or so, Leon was replying back to the messages that he received from his friends and Helena was busy upstairs in her room trying to decide on whether what outfit she should wear.

"Should I wear this one? No, too girly." Helena threw a pair of shorts back in her closet and then puts on a pair of black jeans with a button of baby blue shirt. For her final touches, she put on a watch that her mother have given her last year for her birthday and put a grey scarf around her neck.

When she reaches downstairs, she sees Leon pacing back and forth with a cell phone in his ear. "Alright sir, I won't let you down. Gotcha'." He hangs up and Helena quickly went over to him. "Who was that?" "Oh don't worry. That was our boss. He was explaining to me how I should stay away from you." Helena gave Leon a mean stare and Leon laughs.

"I'm serious Helena. But he also mentions how three agents didn't make it through their mission." "That sucks." Helena says now frowning. "I know but let's just be glad that it wasn't one of us because I damn sure wouldn't know what I would do without you in my life." Leon told her.

The two of them were now outside walking down the street beside each other. "Aw Leon, that was the sweetest thing that someone have ever told me." "No problem Helena." He pulls her closer to him and hugs her. "Alright Kennedy. You're squishing me. Wow, I can't believe that I was sleeping for that long. Was I that tired last night?"

Leon looks at Helena and she looks at him back dumbfounded. "Helena. You didn't know where my door handle was!" "Oh God, did I say something embarrassing?" "No." "I was so tired last night. I had to leave dinner early at my parents place just to go home and get some sleep!"

"I thought you were going to spend a night at your parents place?" "Nope. Couldn't make it till the morning. That was how serious it was."

Leon shakes his head and then began to think briefly about the three agents who did not survive their mission. The thought made him sick to his stomach and also made him wonder about how they're feeling is going along. Leon felt as if it was his entire fault and it clearly wasn't.

"Leon? Come on!" Helena said leading the way walking over to the coffee shop.

**I really love this story. :3 Don't you guys too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I'm afraid I am going to stop writing this story due from being busy with school work. But guess what? One of my friends have decided to finish writing this story up! Her username here is 'SuperGirlNivans'  
**


End file.
